The Marionette's Song
by Mariel1
Summary: Alucard has a little runin with one of the Marionettes in the Marble Gallery. This story is about three years old, so be nice. :


The Marionette's Song 

Standing over the fallen bodies of several Axe Knights, his basilard stained a deep purple-red with their blood, Alucard heaved a deep sigh. "The Marble Gallery" It was not as he remembered it, but this did not phase him; Castlevania appeared in a different state every time it deigned to appear. If any room in the wretched place was to be considered amusing, he thought, this would be it. Oh, not the place itself, but its inhabitants. Unlike the Axe Knights that guarded the entrance, the foes he would face early on would be pitifully easy. The Marionettes thought themselves to be real women, and the Ouija Tables and the Scimitar Skeletons actually thought they were alive.

He leaped down from the ledge and landed softly on his feet; cautiously he advanced, and on one of the ledges lay what looked to be a child's doll, a plaything heartlessly abandoned in a random corner at the sight of a new intruder toy. Its body was wholly crafted of wood, with the exception of the steel joints that held it together. A wig of real human hair was glued on to her wooden "scalp", hair the very color and texture of corn silk. Her mouth was hinged to allow speech, and her lips and cheeks were deeply rouged. Kohl-lined painted blue eyes stared vaguely (knowingly?) back at him.

That would be "Mademoiselle Marionette", Alucard thought to himself, and taken by a rare mood of humor he affected a courtly bow. Just as he knew she would do, the Marionette tossed her hair and giggled fetchingly, rising up into the air as if on strings. 

"Aaaalucaaaard…," she sang in a soft, almost silvery voice, "Aaaalucaaaard…Mmmm!" she stretched while Alucard looked on in what might have been amusement. After all, why would a creature without any muscles need to stretch at all? Her joints complained slightly, crying to be oiled. 

"Dance for him, my pretty pretty pretty." 

Alucard whipped around to see who had spoken, and he saw leaning against the opposite wall a Scimitar Skeleton; in the crook of his arm he cradled his cruelly curved sword like one would a baby. "Dance for him and sing!" he wheezed jubilantly, seeming to grin at them both. Narrowing his eyes in disdain, Alucard brandished his basilard warningly. Neither of them worried him much; the Skeleton would stay at his post until approached, and the maiden would shatter at the first blow. However, the Dhampire was tired and wounded from his battle with the Axe Knights. If both of them were to attack at once…

Meanwhile, the Marionette was swaying from side to side, softly vocalizing a sweet melody that clashed with their surroundings. And Alucard was immediately transfixed. He realized his mistake, but it was too late. The Marionette had begun to sing.

"Night has fallen and the Master looks on,

He Who Quaffs Blood from a Chalice Gold.

He spies on the deeds of his wayward son

and wonders how he can be so bold.

Oh, sweet Prince, so do I wonder

why you embrace your human side.

Even now your heart is split asunder,

the gap 'twixt the pieces is ever so wide!

And how many tears have you shed for your mother?

For your heart is dwarfed by your mulish pride.

You who were conceived through unnatural union

when a Vampire took a human bride.

Alas, alas! A son was born!

A half-breed as evil as he was good.

Why he stands before us, ragged and worn,

perhaps heeding the words of this maiden of wood."

With every passing verse Alucard felt his energy being drained, drawn from his body as if a Vampire had suckled it from him. His alabaster skin was becoming translucent, his fresh cheeks becoming gaunt and corpselike. He could not move. All he could do was breathe, and even this was becoming difficult. Eyelids drooping, he found himself drifting off. The Marionette sensed this, and turned her tune to a lullaby as she slowed her swaying. As she sang, she slowly advanced.

"No matter, no matter, my dear little boy,

come, lay your head in my lap.

No matter, no matter, my poor little child, 

you will not awaken from this nap!

You will feel no pain, there will be no gain.

And this castle will endure forever;

for your little efforts have been in vain.

Abandon now your futile endeavor."

Alucard dropped to his knees. The tip of his sword kissed the marble floor, and the Marionette laid her pine fingers on him. Pain! Oh, cold pain! Her touch was fused with the pain of her sister trees, all of which had been felled to beget these crude, stringless puppets. Her voice, the voice of a wise child, this had been used to sap his energy, and now that energy enabled him to feel her pain. Through his red, pain filled haze, Alucard unconsciously and dazedly thought, "She lied to me! I've never felt such pain, Oh pain! It hurts me, Oh it hurts! Like the blades of every axe ever wielded striking me all at once. Mother! Oh, oh, Mother!" His mind screamed the words his mouth could not. The words his mouth would not; ever. Somewhere the Skeleton was laughing, and Alucard hated him. Tears clung to his snowy lashes as he looked up to the Marionette for something unthinkable; Mercy!

The Marionette's eyes gazed down at him in understanding and pity. Something else shone in those eyes. She desired peace. Alucard felt his energy flowing back into him, and a sob escaped his parted lips. He felt her hand leave his shoulder, and her song changed so dramatically that the Skeleton was struck dumb with astonishment.

"You understand now, I can see.

Now you must do this thing for me.

If a shred of humanity resides in thee,

go to my sisters and set them free"

She lowered her head, and murmured, "Please, start with me." Spreading her arms wide, she offered herself to him. Nodding once, Alucard raised his sword and hacked at the Marionette's neck. She mewed quietly in pain, turned gray, and fell into a pile of ash.

"Aaaiiiiihhh!" keened the skeleton, flying at him. Alucard parried, and quickly disarmed the creature. He hacked it to pieces, not even allowing it time to scream again. 

"Her pain drove her to attack, but what excuse did you have?" Alucard murmured to the pile of browning bone. 

"I too was once alive." The skull replied a split second before a booted foot shattered it to splinters.

"And I am only half-living," The Dhampire retorted, "I envy you your peace."

He left without a backward glance.


End file.
